


Wish I Were Heather (Dear Bokuto Koutarou,)

by ALL_CAPS



Series: Love Letters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, ahah i should be sleeping, bokuto should be the one to, but letters are fun to write, conan gray SLAPS, hopefully this sounds good, so like...light angst i guess, someone give keiji a hug, these tags make it seem like its gonna be funny, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS
Summary: Dear Bokuto Koutarou,There is something I need to tell you, but I should probably start at the beginning.Or:Akaashi Keiji finally tells Bokuto his feelings so he writes him a letter----------------------------------Title and part of work inspired by Conan Grays song "Heather"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Love Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757881
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Wish I Were Heather (Dear Bokuto Koutarou,)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first "one shot" if you could call it that. I'm thinking of making this a series for some of my favorite ships...so we HAVE to start with bokuaka cuz they own my heart. So yeah happy reading  
> (also its 11:38 and I should be sleeping so don't kill me)

Dear Bokuto Koutarou,

There is something I need to tell you, but I should probably start at the beginning.

I've always thought so highly of you. There is something about you that is just so incredible. You do amaze me everyday. Though, something has come to my attention so that I must say this. So, like I said before, let me start at the beginning.

Like I've told you, I never planned on continuing to play volleyball in high school, but then I met you. There was something so awe inspiring about seeing you play. And I wanted to be apart of that. You've been a star ever since I first met you. I was mesmerized by you. All I ever wanted to do was be by your side, and I was so lucky to have that chance. I was drawn to you. Your boundless energy and positivity, aside from your, "emo mode", made the game so much more fun. I'm lucky to have you as an ace.

Though I am now realizing something important. You are a third year, meaning that next year you won't be here. That'll be, different. You always lead the team so well Bokuto-san and I really don't know what we are going to do without you. 

But this letter isn't about you being a third year and you having to say goodbye, this is because I learned something that I should have already known. Though recent events have lead me to see that what I want will never happen. Still, I can't just let this feeling sit because I'm pretty sure it might just eat me alive. So I'm going to come out and say it. 

I, Akaashi Keiji, am in love with you Bokuto Koutarou.

I have been since my first year. Kinda sad don't you think? Because I see the way you look at her. You're mezmorized just like I am about you. And god does it hurt, It really fucking hurts Koutarou.

The reason I'm in love with you is because you're so, so easy to fall for. You're so easy to fall for it's unfair. You make love seem easy. With your bright smile, your golden eyes, and just everything about you. Also the fact that you make me feel so, amazing. Something about you just makes me feel better. It seems that every time you do something nice for me, make a funny joke, smile at me, or hell just be Bokuto fucking Koutarou, I fall for you even harder. It's upsetting really, falling for someone you know will never like you back. I mean hell, why would you ever like me, or even kiss me for that matter. 

But I'm not looking for sympathy, I want you to be happy, and if that means that you fall for that girl, I'll stand by you. Hell, even if you want to marry her, I'll stand by you. 

Why? Well, because I'm in love with you. Even if it hurts. Because I'm in love you with, I want you to be happy, even if that means I don't get to be with you, I'll be okay with that. I'll be okay because I know that above all you are my best friend and I'd be a shitty best friend if I didn't want you to be happy. 

I was planning on telling you in person, but I don't think I could have the courage to do that. I'm not like you Koutarou. Though I wish I was. You seem like you could take on the world and not be scared. But I'm to much of a coward to tell my crush I like him in person. 

I wonder how you're going to feel when you find this in your bag after practice. I will have probably made my way home after saying goodbye at the train stop by the time you have gotten to this point. I also wonder if somewhere deep down you return these feelings towards me. But I know it's unlikely. Why? Well because I know for a fact that you like girls, there's no way in hell you'd ever like me. But some days I really wish I was that girl that caught your eye a few days ago. 

There is one thing I ask of you, I know it'll be hard, and probably make you a little uneasy, but if you don't return my feelings, could you act like this never happened. I can face rejection just fine, but from you, it would be different. But please, don't let this ruin our relationship we already have. 

I'm going to say this one more time because I know you and you normally need someone to tell you something important a few times so you can really get it, so I'll tell you again. (And then seriously rethink my taste in men)

I'm in love with you Koutarou, I have been since I first met you. I think it was love at first sight, but who really knows. 

All the best,

Keiji. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! I'm not great at writing from Akaashi's point of view but I had this idea and I wanted to get it down! Hopped you enjoyed it!


End file.
